


Blank Space

by ilithiyarys



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Family, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, Major injuries, Minor Injuries, One-Shots, Tumblr, Whump, a lot of visits to the DEO medical bay, airsoft, also a lot of cute family bonding moments, blood tw, otp, prompts, sisterly relationship, supergirl x flash, superlane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots, drabbles, and imagines following the adventures of Kara/Lucy & co. (because I obviously can't get enough of these two idiots and I'm losing my mind) everyone else eventually makes an appearance haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. As you may or may not know, this is my first time writing for Supergirl. I'm not that great, but I absolutely adore the show. I also wanted to dive into other aspects about it, the dangerous aspects about Lucy & DEO co.'s job, Kara as Supergirl. What I'm trying to say, is that some chapters will be a little darker than the show in the sense that it's angstier, and little more dramatic, a little whumpier. It's influenced a bit by Smallville. But despite all that, it still has that core upbeat, positive, rainbows-and-puppies feel-good Supergirl dynamic everyone comes to know and love. Tons of hanging out and sweet family moments.
> 
> Anyway, how fitting is it that my first one-shot is an injured meme??? thanks tumblr  
> Superlane: "Don't you pass out on me!"

"Don't you pass out on me!" Lucy commanded, grabbing onto Kara's hand while applying pressure on her abdomen, where her Kryptonite-induced wound was situated. "Help is on the way, don't you dare go anywhere!"  _Come_ _on Kara!_

"Yes Major," Kara wheezed. This hadn't been the first time she's been gravely injured. However, this possibly was the worst. The Kryptonite didn't make the situation any better.

The blonde hero felt blood trickling down the side of her face from her mouth. _Such_ _a strange sensation,_ she quietly thought. It wasn't the first time she'd found herself bleeding, but it was the first time she'd felt it come out of her mouth. Every now and then, Kara had experienced the array of ever-so-lovely bruises, broken bones, glass cuts, and even a broken nose one time from another incident with another alien.

But this... This was different. This was new. 

This was bad. 

She'd been shot with a Kryptonite bullet. Not only did it hurt, but it weakened the otherwise indestructible Girl of Steel. Unlike humans, it would poison her, and slowly spread throughout her body, eventually killing her if the mineral-lined bullet wasn't removed soon. The problem was, the bullet was lodged deep into Kara's body, and Lucy's basic Army field first-aid would be useless. A DEO doctor was needed, and right away.

Kara tried to ignore the distress coming from Lucy's face. She could see the her guilt-ridden eyes. Kara _knew_ she'd been going over the situation in her head. What could've been done to stop this from happening. What could've been. What she could've done. What she should've done. But there wasn't much Lucy could've done regardless; the kryptonite bullet was meant for her. It would've found its way to her one way or the other.

"Don't do that," Kara croaked. "This isn't your fault," the blonde hero insisted. Her eyes met Lucy's restless ones. She could tell the brunette had been stifling tears, trying to compose herself. She was the Director of the DEO after all. "I know," Lucy nodded, gently squeezing the superhero's hand.

Kara's eyelids began to feel heavier by the second. A shooting pain came from her abdomen where Lucy had applied even more pressure to her gaping wound. "Supergirl, no!" the brunette pleaded. It became harder and harder for Kara to stay awake, and she found herself slowly giving into unconsciousness. Lucy slightly shook the hero, trying to wake her.

"Please, don't do this to me, Kara..."


	2. Wounded (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superlane: "Don't you pass out on me!" (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good. Loving the responses from you guys! Saw supernena25's comment, and decided to finish it off. So here's a short continuation of the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

_"Please don't do this to me, Kara..."_

 

She awakens with a jolt, finding herself in the security of the DEO medical bay. Kara examined her surroundings: radiation lamps shone on her, wires ran all over the place, and an oxygen mask covering her face. The monitors were beeping at a steady pace. How long had she been out?

Kara stirs, registering the pain that shot through her body as she lifted herself up. She frowns, remembering what had happened. _Ugh,_ _Kryptonite. Why do bullets hurt so much?!_

Despite the matter-of-fact, she removed the oxygen mask, nearly getting out of bed before a familiar voice echoed through the door. "Stay right there, Supergirl. You're not going anywhere."

Lucy. She had a playful look on her face, amused with the hero's insistence on getting out of bed right after being operated on.

"How long was I out?" Kara asks.

"Only a couple of hours," Lucy chuckles. She's fascinated by the alien sitting haphazardly in the bed. "You Kryptonians are quite the healers. Well, I mean, _after_ Kryptonite bullets are extracted, of course."

Kara giggles. "Ahh, don't make me laugh, it hurts," she stifles. The brunette steps closer toward Kara's bed, concern growing on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Probably gonna be sore for a while, but I'll manage. Just like I always do." Kara responds. "So... When can I get back out there?" She cheekily presses. Lucy chuckles to the blonde's willingness to get right back into it.

"Always gotta be the hero, huh?" She remarks. Kara quickly responds. "Well, to be fair, that is my job."

Lucy nods. She reaches for Kara's arm, gently rubbing it. "You really scared me back there, Kara. Thought I was gonna lose you for good."

"I'm right here." she reassures, repeating the brunette's words. "I'm not going anywhere."

 


	3. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's got a headache. Thankfully, Kara knows exactly what to do to fix it.

The alarm had gone off for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, and she was about two seconds away from smashing her brand new alarm clock into the wall. Lucy had woken up with a dull pain shooting through her temples, already regretting the decision to get out of bed. As the sun rose to its daily routine in the morning sky, the light shone through her curtains, intensifying the throbbing in her head. It sent waves of nauseating pain through her skull.

_I am not working like this today._

And in an instant, she found herself back in the comfort of her sheets and pillows.

For a brief moment, Lucy had considered leaving the comfort of her bed in exchange for painkillers, but quickly changed her mind after realizing she would actually have to get out of bed for that to happen. A quiet knock instantaneously came from the door, with a familiar voice calling her name.

 _"Lucy? Are you okay?"_ Kara asked through the door. Lucy sighed; she'd forgotten about her super-girlfriend, with super-senses. Of course she would know when something was wrong or off; seeing that Lucy hadn't left her apartment for work, Kara curiously came over to check on her. 

 _"Lucy?"_ She called again. _"Okay, babe, if I don't hear anything from you in the next three seconds, I'm coming in,"_

"Go away, Kara," Lucy grumbled, pulling her pillow over her head. She heard Kara unlocking the front door, making her way inside.  _"Too bad!"_ Kara chimed from the living room.

"Ugh," she mumbled under her breath. 

"I heard that," Kara hummed.

Lucy felt the end of her mattress dip at her feet. The cheeky blonde had made her way into the room, sitting on her bed. The brunette slid her arm around the pillow, indicating that she did not want to see the light at all. Kara instantly understood the memo, as the end of the mattress retained its shape. Lucy heard Kara's footsteps leaving her room. She listened to the other woman making adjustments, closing the curtains from all over her apartment. A few minutes passed before she felt the mattress dip again.

"I got you something for that headache of yours," Kara explains. "And I know you have a headache because I can basically hear the pounding coming from your head." 

The blonde walked by Lucy's side, offering the brunette a bottle of Advil, a glass of water, and a doughnut from her favourite doughnut shop. "Here, take these." 

Lucy peeked through the pillow to see the goods Kara had brought. Somehow, in the whole two minutes between closing all the curtains in the apartment, Kara had managed to fly into the city to grab a box of doughnuts, and come right back. She couldn't help but grin. Lucy absolutely adored the blonde for her compassion, and _overbearing-girlfriend_  mode. Seeing Kara's bubbly smile and wide eyes, Lucy shoved the pillow aside in exchange for the Advil. "My hero," 

Kara winked, stepping over to Lucy's desk to sit. She'd watched as Lucy quickly swallowed the pills, chasing them down with the water Kara brought.

"For a second there, I was beginning to think you were regretting giving me a key to your place, huh?" Kara smirked. Lucy quickly responded. "Only because I didn't want to smother your bubbly, feel-good presence with my grouchiness."

"Good save," the blonde laughed. A moment passed before Lucy spoke up again.

"Thanks for bringing those babe," she said, "You're the best. You know that right?"

However, Kara didn't seem to be listening. She'd been eyeing the single doughnut lying on the plate on Lucy's night table. Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, don't you dare."

Kara frowned. "What? Can't a girl admire a honey cruller doughnut?" Lucy's brow furrowed. "Not if you're going to eat it! I thought that was for me!"

"Mhm." The blonde muttered jokingly. Lucy felt the bed dip once again, as the blonde joined her on the other side. "Well, since you're clearly not getting out of bed any time soon, you down for a Game of Thrones marathon?"

Lucy playfully crossed her arms. "Only if you don't eat my doughnut."

Kara beamed, pulling out another box of doughnuts. "Well I guess it's a good thing I bought extra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know what you're probably thinking. "Kara has a key to Lucy's apartment, so why aren't they living together?"
> 
> I wanted to keep their relationship/dynamic a little spontaneous for this one. It's not that their dynamic wouldn't have been just as adorable if Kara had moved in with Lucy (or vice versa) and they were already living together, but I thought there was something super cute and cheeky about Kara just barging into Lucy's apartment with the key Lucy had given her.
> 
> Now you're probably thinking, "Why did Lucy give her a key?"
> 
> I was thinking about Lucy's job as a US Army Major. Canonically, she's the current Director of the DEO, but I'd also like to think she's still attached to the Army. That being said, she might be needed elsewhere for her JAG/lawyering duties for a couple of days, weeks, or however long of a period. Hypothetically, that leaves Lucy's apartment being empty and unattended if she had to go somewhere else. So giving Kara a key to her place without the intention of them moving in together was the perfect idea. For example, "Here's a key to my place so if you ever want to come over and make dinner and I'm not home, or if you want to spend the night and one of us has to leave early for work, or if you just want to surprise me." Or, "You can move in with me if you'd like, but I might be needed elsewhere and the apartment will be empty and I don't want you paying the bills for my apartment." it was a next-step thing, but keeping it casual. That being said, Lucy also has a key to Kara's place as well.


	4. Airsoft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in a game of airsoft team deathmatch with DEO veterans and people who have never held a real gun in their lives? Also, Barry's in town again. (Don't ask why, I just wanted to make the teams even and hilarious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching a game of hunger games airsoft on youtube, and they mentioned something interesting about how real, military personnel are not as good at airsoft in comparison to thirteen year olds who are good at call of duty. And obviously, thirteen year olds would NOT be good at the real life thing that soldiers go through, but I found that concept incredibly fascinating, and then I had the most hilarious idea. What if we pit our favourite DEO veterans against our civilian supersquad of nerds, who have probably never touched a gun in their entire existence on this earth? And better yet, what if we threw our favourite scarlet-speedster-puppy Barry Allen into the mix?
> 
> kind of a long-ish one. I can only apologize.

Heavy sniper fire came around, as Director Lane dove into the ground, sliding towards the rest of her unit.

"Lane, you good? You hit?" Alex asked.

"No, missed me by a hair." Lucy responds. "Why was this a good idea again?!" she mumbled. She'd been shot at by one James Olsen, who  _clearly_  was having too much fun with their airsoft match, and barely dodged the little plastic pellet before diving into the ground for cover. She lifted her skull-printed face mask to catch her breath. Alex offered the brunette a hand, pulling her up.

"It's your damn bet that Kara and Barry wouldn't do as well if they traded their costumes for a pair of regular DEO uniforms. You know for Director, you're what they would call a ' _noob_ ,'" Alex laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Danvers. You're just mad Kara and I won at charades the other night."

She, Alex, J'onn, and Vasquez had been pinned behind the same piece of scrap metal for almost two minutes.

The opposing team just happened to be mix of two super-powered people not allowed to use their powers, and two civilians, who have never touched a weapon in their entire lives. On an ideal, perfect world, they would be the perfect rookie team. Except the fact that Kara and Barry were excellent tacticians, and James and Winn were basically pro Airsoft & paintball players.

Kara and Barry had run around as a decoy, distracting them from James, who astonishingly, had a _very_ good shot. It was hard for the veterans to determine what their plan was, but they knew they were up to no good. Alex, slightly annoyed, broke the silence. "How is it that we're getting our asses handed to us, and we do this for a living?!" 

"You'd think airsoft would be similar to what we do," Vasquez mused, cautiously looking over their cover for the opposition.

"One second we think we've got the game locked in, the next we've got our damn panties tied in a bunch. There's always a game changer," Lucy commented, slightly impressed with Team Supergirl's tactical abilities. Who knew the Girl of Steel, the Scarlet Speedster, and the two Catco nerds could possibly be just as useful as normal DEO agents?

"We need a plan. Rethink our strategy." J'onn added. Clearly, he was the tactician for Team DEO, but even years and years of experience in the field was no match for two nerds who play paintball, airsoft, and Call of Duty, and two superheroes who, despite not being allowed to use their powers, were still one step ahead of them.

"Okay, I've got an idea. Everyone gather around. This is how we take 'em out. Kara and Barry? They aren't allowed to use their powers. They're the wild cards, running around, to intimidate us. But they're not who we need to be worried about; we need to take the other two out. Without Winn and James, this game is ours. We know James is sniping from the south corner. If we draw his fire, Lucy can sneak around, and take him out, leaving the other three to us. They're going to split up in an attempt to flank us from all around, but that's where they walk right into our trap." The three women huddled around a circle, watching as J'onn drew marks into the ground, finalizing their plan.

 

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the combat arena, Kara and Barry ran back to their team's hideout, laughing. "I think we got them good," Kara giggled. 

"They've regrouped behind a piece of scrap metal in the north corner thinking they're pinned, this is great!" Barry laughed, high-fiving Kara.

"Hey, I just realized," James paused. "I'm damn good at this," he smirked, fist-bumping Winn. 

"I actually think they're scared," Winn laughed. 

Kara gave a sinister smile. "Barry's plan to pull a whammy and distract Team DEO with sniper fire was perfect. While he trapped them, it gave us the chance to sneak around and hide near them, giving me the chance to listened in on their game plan. Turns out you don't need super hearing to put the pieces together and break down their plan."

"Nice!" the three men simultaneously remarked. They'd all given each other a round of high-fives and fist-bumps before planning out their move. They gathered in a circle, listening to Kara.

"Okay, so while I was running around with Barry, I overheard that James just missed Lucy. Looks like your sharp-shooting skills aren't as good as you thought big guy," she playfully smirked. James rolled his eyes, before she spoke up again.

"Team DEO plans to take us out by distraction. They believe that we think Lucy is down, so they think that _we_ think we're in the lead. But we're not, because she's still in the game. They think that we think we're at the advantage, so they're going to try to use it to their advantage."

They all nodded. Kara continued on.

"So from what I could put together, I think they're gonna push Alex, Hank, and Vasquez out to the west side of the arena, so Lucy can sneak around east and flank us. And because they don't know that we know their plan, they'll expect us to split up and try to ambush them, and that's how they think they can take us out one-by-one. Here's what we're going to do,"

She points at James and Winn making gestures. "What they're mostly worried about is sniper fire; so if we remove the sniper from the equation, they'll be on the lookout for something that's not there. James, because they know you're the marksman, they think you're going to keep your position in that building. Instead, you're going to be the wild card, so you're going to temporarily partner with Winn, until we find Lucy. Once we take her out, it's a game of cat and mouse from there. Then we have the advantage. " She pauses a bit before continuing.

Kara looks at Barry. "They think Barry and I are just going to run around again as a decoy for our 'sniper' to take them out; but if we pair into two's, one team just a few feet ahead of the other to find Lucy, we can take her out, split up, and then we'll have a three-point ambush on Hank, Vasquez and Alex. Winn will move up with James trailing behind. James will find a place that will be able to cover either Winn, or myself and Barry. If you think about it, our final positions should make the shape of a triangle around the veteran team before we ambush them. And we will win."

Barry was genuinely impressed. "Impressive, Kara! When did you become a tactician?"

"Since our last fight together with Banshee and Livewire. You inspired me to think about what I'm getting into, and having a game plan. Working with the DEO helps a bit when it comes to tactical planning," She winked. Barry exchanged a wide grin, nodding.

"You guys ready?" Kara asked. She grinned, observing their enthusiasm.

All members put their hands in the middle of the circle. "We got this. Break!" They all nodded, getting into position. "Okay, on three. One, two, three."

The four of them swiftly moved as a unit out of their hideout, ready to take on the veterans, who had already made their move form the opposite side of the arena.

As Kara predicted, J'onn, Alex, and Vasquez were moving down the line as a unit. Lucy headed toward the opposite side, hoping to take out James, and help take the rest of them out individually.

Their plan was falling into place; until Lucy walked straight into Team Supergirl's trap.

She felt a plastic pellet hit her square in the mask; she was out. "Damn it!" she cursed, as she heard subsequent giggling.

Lucy sighed. "Don't tell me I was just shot in the face by Kara,"

"Sorry, babe. You're out." Kara lifted her mask to wink at her girlfriend. Lucy teased the blonde, arching a brow and shaking her head as she mouthed the words,  _you're gonna pay for this when we get home._ Kara playfully shrugged her shoulders, making a kissy face at her, before going off to find the rest of Team DEO. 

Kara, Barry, Winn and James split up in two's. James was the wild card; if Team DEO continued on with their plan, still thinking Team Supergirl had split up individually with James still scoping from above, they'd be able to take them out. Kara signaled Winn to move up first, with James trailing behind. From there, James would long distance cover from the ground, giving Kara and Barry a chance to flank their six.

They moved from out of cover, into the field. As planned, Winn moved up, as James trailed him. At the same time, Kara and Barry moved the opposite direction. They'd have to move at precisely the same speed to flank the veterans. Kara and Barry ran, covering each other, getting closer and closer to their opposition.

Winn was getting close. He quietly snuck behind the corner of a building, and was able to hear the veteran team inching closer. As they'd planned, the three of them were still together, moving as a unit. Winn looked over to his left, seeing James had set up between a car and a shed. Their plan was falling into place. He waited for James to give the signal that he could see Kara and Barry.

A few seconds passed and James nodded his head. He cocked his gun, as Winn, Kara, and Barry jumped out of their cover, surrounding J'onn, Alex and Vasquez.

"You're surrounded, either surrender or we shoot you," Kara hummed.

"Damn it." J'onn sighed. The three of them raised their hands in surrender.

A resounding cheer came from the super team, as they gathered around to high-five and fist bump each other. "We frickin' did it!" Winn laughed. They celebrated a moment longer before Lucy interrupted.

"Okay, okay, no need to rub it in our faces. You guys win. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date tonight," winking at Kara, grabbing her by the arm. The blonde, amused, allowed herself to be dragged away from the group by the smaller woman. 

They'd made it into Lucy's SUV before she broke the silence, and Kara's train of somewhat sexually aroused thought.

"You've been a bad, bad girl." the brunette hummed. Kara raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

Lucy nodded. "Mhm."

Kara was amused. "How so?"

"I know you cheated, listening in to our plan. There's no way you would've known exactly what we were going to do," Lucy crossed her arms, smirking at the blonde. Kara shrugged it off, quickly responding. "Maybe. Maybe I didn't, and we're actually really great tacticians."

"True. But you also shot me in the face," Lucy laughed. Kara slightly frowned, taking Lucy by the hand. She genuinely didn't mean to do that, she just happened to have terrible aim. "Did I hurt you?"

Lucy giggled, shaking her head. Kara still felt bad. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, babe. However, this can't go unpunished," the shorter woman teased. Kara arched her brow. "Oh? How so?"

She grinned. "Well, I think there's a little kink in my neck from when you shot me… I might need a little neck and back rub tonight. And dinner. And dessert…"

The blonde shook her head, quickly cutting her off. "Or we could just have a steamy makeout session in your car right now?" 

"Yeah, that works too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I didn't say they've never held airsoft guns before hahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I have!


	5. Unbind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's been taken, and Kara will stop at nothing to find her, even if it may cost her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about bringing back Siobhan/Silver Banshee. Unfortunately, this was the idea I'd gone with.
> 
> content/trigger warning: it does get a little dark. If you can't stomach blood or a bit of beating scenes, I'd suggest you don't read this.
> 
> And as always, please leave a comment/review. I'd love to hear your feedback!

"Lucy?" Kara's voice echoed through the halls. It was all too quiet in the tower complex Lucy had been taken to. "Lucy, please call out or do something if you can hear me!" 

Nothing.

Impatient for an answer, the superhero sped through the stairwells, using her X-Ray vision and super hearing simultaneously. She'd heard very faint, wheezing noises coming from the tower's basement. 

"She's in the basement!" Kara called through her earpiece, notifying the other agents. This set her off into a sprint, not caring what traps might've been set up for her. 

Alex rang in through her ear. _"Kara, wait! There's Kryptonite lined in the walls of the basement! Do not go in there!"_  

But Kara didn't listen. The moment she saw Lucy behind the doors, Kara had to break right through.

That was a mistake.

"Kara, _no_!" Lucy croaked, using what was left of her strength to warn the superhero. Kara crumbled to her knees, instantly feeling the strength being sucked from her body, weakening her; poisoning her. The amount of Kryptonite exposure she was getting was more than she's used to. She was now laying on the ground, paralyzed from the Kryptonite being sucked into her system.

The blonde let out a small groan, struggling to bring herself back up. Kara's mind was set on rescuing Lucy that she'd failed to assess other threats in the area. She didn't even notice Lucy's captor creeping up behind her. 

She had a sinister grin. "Well, hello Supergirl. Or should I say, _Kara Danvers_ ," she bitterly hissed. "I've been waiting for you to show up." Kara's eyes slightly widened at the recognition of her voice; it was Banshee. 

" _Siobhan_ ," Kara spat, before receiving a kick to the ribs. She let out a pained cry, too sluggish to defend herself from the coming blows. "How… How did you find out?"

Siobhan scoffed. "You think I'm that stupid? It doesn't take much to find out that Kara Danvers has a secret identity. Which is great, because I hate Supergirl just as much. Good thing I came prepared," She smirked, eyeing the Kryptonite that lit up the room. Siobhan cautiously looked around. "Where's your little fast friend?"

"In another universe, you psycho," Kara spat. Siobhan kicked her in the face; an audible crack was heard, and Kara knew she'd just broken her nose.

The pain was unlike anything Kara had experienced before. She could feel the sensation of blood gushing from her nose, and the gash that came across the bridge of her nose. The amount of Kryptonite being absorbed into her body and the excruciating pain coming from each contact with the tip of her boot had rendered Supergirl in a near-invalid state. When Siobhan stopped, Kara weakly spoke up.

"Wh-why are y-you doing this…" she croaks. She felt so weak that she was nearly unable to speak.

Banshee turned around. "You," she says through gritted teeth. "You ruined my life! You don't understand how much I _hate_ you for it! I wanted to make you suffer, just like I did when you sent me and Livewire to a tiny concrete box. Do you know how they treat us 'villains' and 'freaks' there? It was hell!"

She paused, kneeling by Kara's head, grabbing her chin to make eye contact. "So I decided to take your pretty little girlfriend, roughed her up a little bit. I knew that Supergirl would come and try to save her, I mean, why wouldn't she? She's gorgeous, and she's the Director of your stupid little covert base isn't she? A pretty face like that with the kind of work you do… I needed to send a message. And look where it got you; right into my trap."

Banshee punched Kara in the face again, before getting back onto her feet. The blonde hero was unable to move; the Kryptonite was poisoning her. She laid on her back with her arms laid out on each side. She let out a sharp, pained breath.

Siobhan walked towards the brunette, still tied to the chair in chains. Lucy struggled with her binds, using whatever was left of her energy to prop herself up into a defensive position. Siobhan kneeled in front of her, grabbing her by the chin. "I want you to watch, as I slowly take the life from your special superhero friend. Just like she took my life from me, now I'm gonna take hers."

"Kara will win," Lucy breathed. "I don't think so," Siobhan sneered, pushing Lucy's chin away. She walked back towards Kara, taking a deep breath. She was about to use her sonic scream to turn Kara's brain into mush.

"No! Kara, look at me! Kara, I'm right here!" Lucy cried, struggling against the chains. As the Silver Banshee prepared to scream at Supergirl, a shot rang out as the doors blasted right open. Siobhan was down; she'd been shot in the shoulder. From the door, Lucy could see Alex, J'onn, and the strike team that had made their way in.

Lucy was relieved. She let out a quiet breath. "Oh thank God," she whispered, as J'onn began removing the chains binding the woman. Despite being tortured by Siobhan, Kara had taken an even worse beating. Seeing Kara on the ground gave her some kind of adrenaline rush; as she was released, she quickly ran over to where Alex and Kara were. She knelt down, holding Kara's hand as Alex ran hers through Kara's hair.

Alex frowned. "Oh, God, Kara."

She assessed her sister's injuries, horrified from what she saw of Kara's bloody face and aching body: her eye had been completely swollen shut, and her nose obviously broken. Alex gently lifted Kara's arm off her torso; at least four of her ribs were broken, another three fractured. The brunette agent did her best to stop herself from crying. Her baby sister didn't deserve to be in this much pain.

Her jaw clenched at the thought of Siobhan hurting Kara. Shouldn't have let her off so easily with a flesh wound.

"Alex?" Kara mumbled. "Don't be mad… Please… "

Her heart broke a little at the sound of her sister. "You're gonna be fine, Kara, I'm right here. We're gonna get you out of here." Kara gave her sister a half-smile, thankful she'd come in to save the day. Alex looked around; she seemed to be irritated at something. "Kara, I'll be right back. I'm going to go with J'onn to find the source of the Kryptonite and shut it off. Just let the medics do their job, I'll be right back. I love you." 

"Love you," Kara said back. 

The blonde hero glanced over to her left, where Lucy was still kneeling. She was also being attended to by the medics, wrapping her other arm around her torso, but she seemed okay enough to kneel by her side. "Hey you," Kara greets. Lucy's holding back tears, seeing the superhero like this. "Hey you, back."

"I'm sorry," Kara breathed. The brunette frowned, rubbing the back of her hand. "Kara, why are you apologizing?" 

"I didn't get a chance to actually save you," the blonde hero mumbled. Lucy exhaled, shaking her head. "Baby, you did. If you hadn't come when you did… Who knows what she would've done to me. I'm the one that should be sorry,"

"Why's that?" 

"I couldn't stop you from getting hurt," Lucy frowned. Kara gave her a small half-smile. "Hey, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine once I get my powers back and rest a little… You're the one that can't heal as quickly as I can." 

The brunette smiled, tearing up. "I can manage," Kara nodded. "I know." Lucy leaned in to kiss Kara on the forehead. "I love you. But never, ever do that again. Please listen to your sister and wait for backup next time." 

Kara smiled. "Okay, Director Lane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, almost forgot to mention! To all Arrow/Laurel Lance fans who are still upset about what happened in this past Wednesday's episode: 
> 
> First of all, SPOILER ALERT don't keep reading if you haven't seen it or if you don't know what I'm talking about, 
> 
> And second, I've been working on a new story that introduces an Earth-3 version of Laurel Lance. It's called "The Black Canary Rises", and essentially, I'm writing my version of her Earth-3 origin story. I wanted to do her character more justice than the arrow writers did, and I wanted to give her the story she deserves. Yes, I do realize it is Laurel-centric in a Supergirl universe, but I wanted to bring her into the show somehow. Please go check it out if you haven't already, there's so many goodies I've got planned for it! If you're a LL/BC/GA comic/Birds of Prey fan you'll be pleasantly surprised! Thanks again friends!


End file.
